Infancy
by Milk Bone Addict
Summary: Based on the Infancy Series. Prologue up.


AN: Ok, this story is gonna be based off of ZutaraShewolf777's series of pictures, called the Infancy Series. They are on go check them out!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Prologue

It was after the war. Avatar Aang had mastered all four elements in time. He had led an army of his own with the help of the ex fire prince Zuko. Aang went into the Avatar State and threw the final blow, knocking the Fire Lord Ozai incapable to fight any longer.

When the Fire Lord was killed, a strong light had surrounded the Palace. Any trace of the previous Fire Lord was erased, leaving in their place the new Fire Lord, Zuko. Portraits were replaced, rooms were changed, and all around the world people stopped what they were doing.

Little is known as to how it happened, but the ending of the century-old war was known almost immediately. And what's more, the new Fire Lord was greatly accepted. People knew by then the struggles he had gone through, how his own father had burned him so harshly.

Aang no longer wished to remain in the Fire Nation. He wanted to head back to his Temple, to fix it up. When he was getting ready to depart on Appa, Toph claimed that she had to keep an eye on him, a faint blush tingeing her cheeks.

Sokka had returned to Kyoshi, saying he wanted to finish his training with the other warriors. "Just because Suki is there doesn't mean anything… I simply want to finish my training." He had said defensively, scowling.

Katara had been summoned by the Earth King, who wanted her to help heal the severely injured soldiers that had finally returned from the War. As she prepared for her departure, Zuko had pulled her aside. They sat on the edge of a high wall, their feet dangling over the edge.

"Katara…what will you do when you are done in the Earth Kingdom?" he asked her, his voice low. She turned her head and glanced at him, studying his face.

"I don't know… I'd like to go visit my village. I miss my Gran Gran." She turned back to the ocean, a smile on her face. Zuko nodded. "Why do you ask?"

Zuko hesitated. He glanced at her quickly before looking back at the horizon. "N-no reason really. Just wondering." His hands rested in his lap, fidgeting nervously.

"Zuko, we have been traveling together for months now. You know you can't lie to me." She said sternly. He looked at her again, locking eyes with her.

"I…" he paused, taking a breath. "It's just… what if I can't do this? Now with Iroh dead, who will help me run the Fire Nation?" he closed his eyes and bowed his head. Katara cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Zuko… You're gonna make _great_ Fire Lord." She said softly.

"How do you know that?" he asked, his eyes still closed. She smiled and raised her hand, bringing it to his face. She ran her fingers lightly over the rough skin of his scar. His face twitched, but he didn't stop her. He brought up his own hand and covered hers, running his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Because you are compassionate, caring, fair, and above all, Zuko, you are strong. All good qualities for a great leader, and I believe in you." He opened his eyes and looked at her, a small smile tugging at his lips. He leaned to the side until he was only an inch or two in front of her face. She could feel his warm breath on her lips, and she shivered. He brought a hand up to cup her cheek, running his thumb over her tanned skin, which was now tinged pink.

"Thank you, Katara." And he closed the distance between them. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the loose hair on the nape of his neck. Tentatively, Zuko licked her bottom lip, seeking entrance. She gave it, and moaned into his mouth when she felt his tongue flirt with hers. They broke apart due to the need for air becoming overwhelming. Zuko rested his forehead against hers and said, "Will you come back to me, Katara?"

She smiled and placed a soft, sweet kiss to his lips. "As soon as I am finished in the Earth Kingdom, I will return to you." He smiled and kissed her again.

oOoOoOoOoOo

AN: Ok, there is the Prologue. Hope ya liked it.

REVIEW


End file.
